


Love is Not a Roof Against the Rain

by lferion



Category: Original Work, The Magnificent Seven
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, sweet charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love alone is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not a Roof Against the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Already Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202545) by [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios). 



> Written for Van (slavelabour.livejournal.com) for the fall 2008 Sweet Charity auction. The series it was written to go with is [Snapshots](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8363).
> 
> Her prompt was: I was hoping for a simple, classic poem about how love can break your heart when you least expect it. I'd love to have something about love and heartbreak and how sometimes love isn't enough to make a relationship work.

Oh love is not a roof against the rain,  
Nor wall built fast to ward 'gainst winter's cold.  
Love is not mortar, gripping stones that fain  
Would fall apart, in stern, unyielding hold.  
Oh, love may act the Architect: the heart  
Design and draft a blue-print-plan to build  
A dwelling of desire, safe apart  
And sturdy framed, all with affection filled.  
But love is not a mason, cannot raise  
The pillared hall, set cornerstone or coign --  
Love has no hands, is not a torch to braze  
Stiff batten to stout beam, or two conjoin  
    To make a life as brother, lover, spouse;  
    For love is a foundation, not a house.

JGT 23 April, 2009


End file.
